Don't Leave Me Alone
by the great anime goddess
Summary: What if someone had a sister that suddenly showed up out of the blue.
1. Default Chapter

Me: Hey I decided to write another fanfic but an X-men one this time.   
Kurt: Vhy am I here???   
Me: Cuz you're my favorite character. Blue AND fuzzy. KAWAII!!!!   
Kurt: Was (what)??? Kawaii???   
Me: Umm... Kawaii means cute.   
Kurt: Ah. You know German???   
Me: A little.   
Kurt: Als warum sprechen Sie Deutsch nicht? Englisch ist viel härter zu verstehen.   
Me: Ack! *pulls out German-English translator* Umm let's see here…you just said "So why do you not speak German? English is harder to understand." Because I can write and speak English better.   
Kurt: Vell than ok.   
Me: Good. Ok first a brief summary about the story. First the girl Engel is mine, but the rest of the characters aren't. Well to make things simple she is someone's sister but she doesn't know about them. She shows up to Bayville to start her life over for a reason that I won't tell.   
Kurt: Halten Sie Ihr ist Reden auf und erhalten Sie auf mit dem Kapitel!   
Me: Oh boy *looks in book again* "Stop your talking and get on with the chapter" fine. On with the chappy. Oh yeah and **BLAH** is telekinetic speaking.   
*****************************************************************   
Silently a girl walked down the street. She wore a simple dark blue cloak that covered her from head to toe and helped her blend into the night. The hood was drawn up and over her head and was deep enough that people couldn't see her face unless she wanted them to. She made her way to an old dilapidated looking church. She turned down an alley and slipped through a small opening in a window.   
_I better get some sleep tonight for tomorrow I vill start over. _She thought to herself as she settled down for the night. 

"Guten Morgen!" A certain German boy yelled as he jumped on the bed. The girl's whose bed he happened to be jumping on was none other than Kitty's'. She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock.   
"Kurt it's only 7:00 in the morning. Go back to bed." She complained at threw her pillow at him. Kurt easily dodged the pillow.   
"Fine but don't blame me ven all ze pancakes are gone and you miss your ride again, Kätzchen." He teased and with a bamf he was gone, leaving only wisps of smoke and weird acidy smell as any indication that he was ever there.   
"Like, oh my god. He's, like, so right." Kitty yelled as she raced to get dressed. She phased through her floor and landed right outside the dining room. She entered the dining room to receive a bunch of 'good mornings'. No one bothered to look up but Kitty wasn't surprised. She just made her way to the only vacant spot. Beside Kurt. The blue-furred boy just gave her wave of his tail as she helped herself to two pancakes. That was all that was left. "So, like what happened to, like the rest?" She asked.   
"Fuzzy over there got to 'em." Scott told her.   
"Why am I, like not surprised." She said. Kurt paused for a split second from eating to smile, than went back to eating. It wasn't long before everyone, including Kurt for once, was full on pancakes and was ready to leave for school. Scott managed to still get everyone to school on time even though they left the institute later than usual since Kurt had forgotten to grab his image inducer and had to 'port back to his room to get it. Kurt ran through the halls and just made it to his first period class, just before the bell rang.   
_Gut I'm not late. _ he thought as he slide into his seat in the English classroom. The teacher walked in and soon the class was underway. About half way though the class the door opened and a girl walked in. She wore a simple dark blue cloak that covered her from head to toe. The hood was drawn up and over her head and was deep enough that people couldn't see her face unless she wanted them to. The class stared at her.   
_I've seen veirder getups zan zat. _ Kurt thought. The teacher went over to the girl. She held out a slip of paper. Her hands couldn't be seen due to the long sleeves of her cloak. The teacher glanced over the slip.   
"Ah a new student. What is you name?" the teacher asked.   
"Mein name ist Engel Geist." She answered. Kurt picked on her accent.   
"And where were you come from?"   
"I just moved here from Germany." Engel answered.   
"Ah we have boy, who is also from Germany. He's name is Kurt Wagner and you may sit beside him, Engel." The teacher said. Engel made her way down the aisle and took the seat beside Kurt.   
"Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe, daß Sie Lebensunterhalt in Bayville genießen. Ich hoffe, daß wir Freunde werden können." He whispered. Engel turned and looked at him. Kurt couldn't make out any features.   
"Vielen Dank. Und vielleicht werden wir Freunde werden." She answered and turned back to her work.   
_ Vell zat vent vell. _ He thought. The class ended not a moment to soon for Kurt. Since the schools' gym was being rebuilt, due to a pissed of Lance, all the students only had 3 classes so after English came lunch. Kurt ran off to find his friends and ended up running straight into Kitty. "Kätzchen vhat a surprise." Kurt said as he picked himself up off the ground. Just than Engel breezed passed them and headed towards the door leading outside. "Engel, sie macht Mittagessen mit mir und mein freunde wollen essen?" He called out. Kitty leaned towards Kurt.   
"Like, what did you just, like ask her?"   
"I just asked her if she vould like zu eat lunch vith mein freunde and me." He answered. Engel had stopped in her tracks.   
"Vhy not." She said. Kitty picked up on her accent.   
"Hey she, like has the same accent as you Kurt." Kitty said.   
"Correct, Kätzchen. She too vas born in Germany." He answered. Kurt and Kitty joined Engel and headed out the door. They soon joined Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Evan at a picnic table.   
"Who's this?" Scott asked as Kurt sat down and motioned for Engel to sit on one side of him while Kitty sat on the other side.   
"Mein name ist Engel." She answered, unwrapped her sandwich and proceeded to eat. Jean just raised an eyebrow. Rogue wanted to know where Engel got her cloak. No one said anything except for Kurt, who was asking a series of questions in German. He now had someone else to speak German with. With a few minutes left till the end of lunch Engel stood up.   
"Dank for inviting me zu eat vith you and your freunde Kurt." She said as she left. She headed to the bathroom to make sure she was still hidden by her cloak. _ Zis ist no vay zu live. _ She thought as she adjusted her hood a little before she headed off to her last class of the day. She had managed to get into a German language class. _ Even if I can't keep ze rest of mein marks up zis should be an easy class. _ She thought to herself as she took a seat. With a minute to go before the bell would ring Kurt ran in the room.   
"Ja habe ich es rechtzeitig gemocht!" He hollered and slide into his seat. "Oh Engel I didn't know you vere in zis class." A rare smile crossed her face even though no one could see it.   
"Vell I need somezing zu keep mein marks up." She said. Kurt looked around the class. Not many people were taking the German class so there were lots of empty seats so he got up and sat in the one beside Engel.   
"Fräulein Rose ist a very good teacher. I zink zat you vill enjoy zis class." He said just as the teacher came in.   
"Herr Wagner, sie wissen, daß wir nur Deutsch in dieser Klasse sprechen." Miss. Rose said.   
"Ja, weiß ich Fräulein Rose." Kurt answered. Miss. Rose just noticed Engel.   
"I'm sorry but are you lost?" She asked.   
"Nein bin ich nicht verloren. Ich bin neu hier und ich habe eine Klasse gebraucht, meinen Durchschnitt zu behalten, und dies hat wie die richtige Klasse geschienen, weil ich schon deutsch sehr gut weiß." She answered. The teacher was impressed with Engel's perfect German.   
"Well from the sound of it you do belong in this class." Miss. Rose said with a smile. "Willkommen zur Klasse." She said as she started to write the days' lesson on the board. "Now the assignment for the next couple of weeks will be something different. I want each of you to write me an essay on who you are and what people think you are."   
"I thought that this was a German class." A boy in the back said.   
"Yes it is and that is why I want your essay to be written in German." Miss. Rose laughed.   
"Ah man." The boy moaned.   
"You may have the rest of the class to begin." Miss Rose said and soon the room was filled with the scratching of pens on paper. Engel chewed on the end of her pen. She knew what people thought of her but she wasn't she what she thought of herself. Kurt was having the same problem as Engel.   
_ Vell I know vat people zink of me, zey zink zat I am a demon. _ Kurt cringed at that thought. _But vat do I zink I am? _ Kurt spent the last hour of the class chewing on the end of his pen. After the bell rang he looked around for Engel but she seemed to have disappeared. "Vhere did she go zu now?" He thought out loud.   
"Talkin' to yourself?" Someone behind him said. Kurt turned around to find Evan standing there.   
"Nein, just zinking out loud." He grinned.   
"Well Scott is waiting for us so let's go." Evan said and dragged Kurt off towards his locker. Kurt quickly grabbed his backpack and shoved all his homework in it than followed Evan outside to where Scott was waiting by his car.   
"What took you so long?" Scott asked, as he shoved his sunglasses higher on his nose.   
"Kurt was looking for that new girl." Evan smirked. Kurt hit him.   
"I vas just vondering vhere she disappeared zu." He said as he climbed in the back of the car.   
"Did anyone else think that that new girl was weird?" Jean asked as she headed towards them. It was one of the few days she was actually riding home with the rest of them.   
"I, like thought of that to." Kitty said as she joined them at the car.   
"Maybe we should talk to the professor about her. What was her name again?" Evan said as he sat beside Kurt on one side while Kitty sat on the other. Jean sat up front with Scott. Rouge had told them that she would be home later.   
"It vas Engel." Kurt said absentmindedly. Jean was tempted to take a peek at what was going on in his head but decided against it. 

Engel made her way quickly down a deserted street to an old dilapidated church where she was staying. She turned down an alley and climbed through a window. Once inside she pulled the hood of her cloak back. She shook out her long bluish-black hair and pulled it back into low ponytail with a piece of white ribbon and tucked a few twisted pieces of herbs in it. Engel picked up one of her few possessions that she had brought with her when she left Germany. It was an old Journal. Inside was a note that she had received 2 weeks prior to leaving. It was one of the reasons Engel had left in the first place.   
"Vell, Herr. Charles Xavier I zink I vill take ze offer." She said and held the piece of paper in her hand. She than threw all her stuff in her backpack, pulled her hood back up and head back out the window and down the street. On the letter was a map pointing out directions to the place where she was to meet Mr. Xavier. She followed the directions carefully and she slowly made her way to the mansion where the X-men were. 

Inside the mansion itself, Kurt, without his inducer on, was racing through the halls. He was suppose to be in a danger-room session but was late because he got side tracked while trying to write his essay. He ran into Evan in the main hall.   
"You late too?" Evan asked. Kurt slide to a stop.   
"Ja. I kinda got side-tracked vriting an essay for klasse." Kurt said.   
"'Side-tracked writing an essay for class' Why didn't I think of that." Evan laughed. Just than the doorbell rang.   
**Kurt would you get that please. It is the girl I was expecting. ** the professor's voice said. Kurt flipped on his inducer and opened the door to find a girl standing there.   
*****************************************************************   
German Translations   
Guten Morgen: Good morning.   
Gut: Good   
Zu: To   
en Morgen. Ich hoffe, daß Sie Lebensunterhalt in Bayville genießen. Ich hoffe, daß wir Freunde werden können: Good morning. I hope that you enjoy living in Bayville. I hope that we can become friends   
Vielen Dank. Und vielleicht werden wir Freunde werden: Thank you very much. And perhaps we will become friends   
Engel, sie macht Mittagessen mit mir und mein freunde wollen essen : Engel, want to eat lunch with me and my friends.   
Ja habe ich es rechtzeitig gemocht: Yes I made it on time.   
Herr Wagner, sie wissen, daß wir nur Deutsch in dieser Klasse sprechen: Mr. Wagner, you know that we speak only German in this class   
Ja, weiß ich Fräulein Rose: Yes, I know Miss Rose.   
Nein bin ich nicht verloren. Ich bin neu hier und ich habe eine Klasse gebraucht, meinen Durchschnitt zu behalten, und dies hat wie die richtige Klasse geschienen, weil ich schon deutsch sehr gut weiß: No I am not lost. I am new here and I needed a class to retain my average, and this seemed like the correct class because I know already German very well.   
Willkommen zur Klasse: Welcome to the class.   
Zu: To   
Freund: Friend.   
Ja: Yes.   
Kurt: Lesen Sie und kommentieren Sie darauf bitte (read and comment on it please.) 


	2. Merken Sie vom Autor Note from the Autho...

Sorry but for the next 2 weeks I can't update because of end-of-year exams. So expect the next chapters for each of my stories by the end of the month to be long and interesting. 


	3. Sorry Again

Sorry for the long wait but I still won't be able to update since I don't have a computer right now. I'm SOOOOOOO SORRY!! Don't worry I'm not abandoning any of my stories and as soon as I get a comp I'll be back with hopefully a chapter a day. 

TGAG 


End file.
